JP 2000-205925A, published in 2000 by the Japan Patent Office, discloses a fuel economy display device. This device calculates the fuel consumption based on a fuel injection pulse signal output from an engine controller and calculates traveled distance based on a vehicle speed pulse signal output from a vehicle speed sensor. Fuel economy is then calculated by dividing the calculated traveled distance by the fuel consumption, and the calculated fuel economy is displayed to a driver.